Electronic books (“eBooks”) provide exciting and interesting ways to distribute information to users without using traditional print on paper. The eBooks comprise text which may be represented in a variety of different fonts. These different fonts may be selected for artistic or functional reasons during the preparation of the eBook, such as by a publisher. These fonts contain data to present particular glyphs to the users via a display. However, as eBooks have expanded to include global audiences and an ever-increasing array of glyphs, the size of an eBook has increased in size. Furthermore, publishers may have concerns over security of fonts used in eBooks.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.